Moins cher la famille Gotei-Jusantai !
by Archangel Alleitinya
Summary: Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la famille Gotei-Jusantai ? Hé bin, c'est la famille la plus grande du quartier. Ils sont au nombre de treize. Ne nous perdons pas dans notre compte : rajoutons le chien, le chat, les poissons et j'en passe, les parents, les copains et les copines, les bonnes, et surtout Papy Yamamoto. Ça en fait du monde à la maison... Read&Review, enjoys !


**Pairing:** Variés

 **Theme:** Famille, humour, parody, A.U

.

 **Note** **:** Bah pour commencer, merci d'être tombés sur ma fanfic de Bleach, ça faisait des années qu'elle me tournait en tête et j'ai essayé de voir ce que ça donnerait. Bref, bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira même si le premier chapitre est court.

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas les personnages de Bleach, ils appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Yamamoto's P.O.V_

La plupart de mes enfants et petits-enfants me surnomment de façon complètement diversifiées : Papy, Pépé, Grand-Pa, Vieille peau – oui oui –, Sénile-Grincheux, Le Vieux et j'en passe. Je suis vieux. Je le sais, pas obligé de me le rappeler, je suis au courant. Je passe mes journées assis dans ma chaise berçante à regarder le temps passer. Du temps calme. Dans la maison de ma plus jeune fille, Senjumaru. Je suis à ma retraite. Je crois que je le mérite amplement... Je peux au moins fermer les yeux, jouer avec mon dentier et faire une sieste...

Jusqu'à... Oh ! on dirait un autobus qui arrête. Adieu le silence, adieu les moments passifs de paix à être seul à la maison. Je prends ma canne et vais proche de la porte pour m'asseoir sur le divan. La porte s'ouvre, une bouffé de vent envahie la pièce.

« Pépé ! crie une fillette aux cheveux roses vite suivit d'un jeune garçon aux lunettes et cheveux bruns. J'ai faim, est-ce qu'on peut manger quelque chose comme en-cas ?! »

Je vous présente : Yachiru Gotei-Jusantai. 9 ans. La plus jeune sur mes treize petits-enfants, uniquement treize gamins, seulement du côté de ma fille Senjumaru. Qualité : souriante, enjouée, rieuse. Défaut : vide les garde-mangers, juste trop hyperactive, parfois je me dis qu'elle devrait être gavée au Ritalin... enfin, Ritaline... bref, et ne sait pas baisser le ton de sa voix.

« Pépé ! Je vous parle ! Je peux manger de quoi ?!

\- Fais ce que tu veux, tant qu'il reste encore de la nourriture pour tes autres frères et sœurs. Vas demander aux bonnes.

\- Yay ! »

Le garçon qui la suivait aux lunettes me regarde, passif, presqu'ennuyé en tenant son sac d'école sur une épaule.

« Je vais dans ma chambre étudier, dit-il.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, je ne suis pas votre mère. »

Il soupire et monte les escaliers. Sosuke Gotei-Jusantai. 11 ans. Le second plus jeune des treize petits-enfants qui sont ma descendance. Qualités : intelligent comme un renard, le meilleur étudiant de son école, a gagné de nombreux prix de participation et qualifications dans différent domaine comme la littérature, les mathématiques, la science. Défauts : vantard, oui je crois que c'est le mot propice, trop sûr de lui, n'aime pas être contredit et fait souvent des mauvais coups qui emmènent le plus souvent la honte à ses autres frères et sœurs. Faisant ça, il est devenu le souffre-douleur de la famille... et je dois avouer que j'aime bien regarder ces scènes, trouvant comme excuse que je suis trop vieux pour intervenir.

Oh mais ! Qu'est-ce que je dis-là moi ? _Klang !_ Un bruit d'assiette cassé et j'entends la bonne crier son mécontentement.

« Yachiru Gote-Jusantai ! Fais attention un peu, déjà que le nombre de personne à la table a diminué depuis que tes aînés sont partis en appartement, en chambre ou je-ne-sais-où, tu n'es pas obligée de tout casser à tout bout-de-champ !

\- Je voulais juste un biscuit ! réplique Yachiru. Je peux en donner un à Koma-Chan ?

\- Non ! »

En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi qui vais me faire taper dessus... « Koma-Chan » alias, Komamura, est notre chien de compagnie. Un Akita Inu, et il m'est assez fidèle comme compagnon. Quand je dors, il dort, quand je me lève, soit il me suit ou me regarde.

Je me câle dans mon divan. Où est donc passé mon bouquin de mot croisé ? Ahh, le voilà, juste à côté de moi. La vieillesse ne fait pas bon ménage avec moi.

Je sursaute hors de mon sommeil, cette fois-ci, devant deux paires d'yeux qui m'observent. Un aux yeux turquoise et l'autre aux yeux bruns.

« Grand-Pa, le souper est prêt.

\- Tu ronflais à en faire trembler la maison, se moque la seconde personne aux yeux bruns. »

Je les pousse d'un coup de canne dans l'arrière-train, ils grognent de mécontentement, me traite de vieux et je me lève pour aller manger avec eux. Ai-je vraiment besoin de vous les présenter ?...

Quoi ? Vous tenez à savoir qui ils sont ? Bon, très bien... alors le premier c'est...

« Toshiro, tu devrais peut-être t'occuper de ton Draco Volant, sort Sosuke en venant s'asseoir.

\- Te mêle pas de ça, Aizen ! Je le nourris à chaque jour. Tu devrais plutôt surveiller tes lunettes avant que je te les trempe dans ta purée de pomme de terre ! »

L'harmonie n'est pas très grande entre eux, vous pouvez déjà sentir le froid intersidéral qui existe entre eux. Limite s'ils ne se déclareraient pas la guerre en plein milieu du souper. Le _No Man Land..._ comme je le dis souvent.

« Ça suffit ! tonne une voix qui provient de la porte d'entrée. Vous mangez, point barre. Je ne veux pas chicane ici.

\- Si ce n'est pas ma fille adorée, Senjumaru, me réjouis-je.

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'ai rien entendu. »

Elle dépose son sac-à-main sur le sol et retire ses chaussures avant de venir nous rejoindre à la table.

« Maman, tu viens jouer une partie de Monopoly avec moi après souper ? demande Yachiru.

\- Non, désolée. Maman a des feuilles à remplir. Tu pourrais demander à ta grande sœur Matsuri de t'aider pour tes devoirs quand elle reviendra ce soir au lieu de jouer ?

\- Elle a jamais le temps !

\- Peut-être que oui ?

\- 'Veux pas faire mes devoirs !

\- C'est toi la pire dedans tout ça, tu sais. »

Yachiru se renfrogne et chipote dans son assiette. _Ding !_ Un bruit de sonnerie résonne.

« Quelqu'un a reçu un nouveau SMS ! dis-je.

\- Papy on a compris, soupire Hiyori, celle qui me regardait ronfler avec Toshiro. Tu n'es pas obligé d'imiter la sonnerie du portable qui sonne.

\- " _Dis à Maman de ne pas m'attendre pour souper, je suis avec des amis en ce moment, Matsuri._ ", lit Toshiro. Matsuri ne vient pas manger.

\- D'accord, se contente de dire Senjumaru. »

Je finis mon assiette et retourne me caler contre mon divan préféré. Komamura se lève et me regarde un instant avant de sauter sur mes cuisses et se rouler en petite boule pour dormir sur moi. Ça ne me déplait pas. Il est avec notre famille depuis près de dix ans déjà.

Je me réveille. Les lumières sont éteints et quelques-unes sont restées allumer. Les bonnes sont parties et vont revenir que demain matin. Avant nous en avions cinq, maintenant, elles sont aux nombres de deux. Puisque mes petits-enfants aînés ont vieillis, ils sont de moins en moins chez nous, donc moins de désordres, moins de bouche à nourrir et surtout plus de calme...

« QU'EST-CE QUE— ! HIYORI ! hurle Sosuke de sa chambre, au second étage.

\- Ça a marché ! crie Hiyori en descendant les escaliers, mon coup à fonctionné !

\- TU VAS MOURIR MAINTENANT ! gueule-t-il.

\- Je te mets au défi, ajoute Toshiro en rejoignant Hiyori qui s'était caché dans l'ombre du salon.

\- ... Papy, pas un mot ! me menace la blonde.

\- Où est votre mère ?

\- Dans son bureau.

\- Vous devriez aller vous coucher.

\- Attendez, attendez Pépé, c'est le meilleur bout... qui s'en vient, continuent de me rétorquer les plus jeune. »

J'entends d'autres pas venir vers la direction de mon salon et je vois Sosuke se prendre le visage dans... du papier cellophane alimentaire et tomber au sol. Les deux plus jeunes se mettent à rire avant de courir s'enfermer dans leur chambre. Je reste sur ma chaise berçante, impassible.

« Mais j'ai fait quoi dans une vie antérieure pour être le souffre-douleur de la famille ? se plaint Sosuke.

\- On récolte ce que l'on sème, jeunot, fais-je.

\- Je vais dormir dans la salle de bain pour cette nuit...

\- Bonne nuit. »

Ce qui vient de se passer, ça c'était quasiment ainsi tous les soirs quand mes treize petits-enfants étaient encore chez nous et jeunes. Maintenant, les plaisanteries de ce genre sont devenus assez rares, bien que j'adore me marrer dans ma barbe en voyant que les quatre plus jeunes-ci présent n'ont toujours pas perdu leur sens de l'humour.


End file.
